turn back the hourglass
by cornalia rosalie hale
Summary: on battlefield littered by corpses and wetened by blood of allies and enemies all likely stand two boys, brothers by all but blood. Naruto and Gaara have last resort, now they must change the world and make the river that is time to flow the way they want it too. Naruto and Gaara time travel story. no slash or yaoi. K for mild description of violence .
1. Chapter 1 pologue

**prologue**

in the battlefield near konohagakure no sato stood two teenagers, both with spicky hair one as red as blood and other as blond as sunshine. they had won the war but there was no one left to celebrate with, only them. brothers by everything but blood. But if you looked past the bloodied ground and the corpses that littered the ground, you would see that there was no devastation or panic in them. if you looked particulary at blond you would see hope in his never endless skyblue eyes, not that sky was blue at the moment, it was dark grey and red, like saddned and enrged because of the passing events. redheads teal-green eyes were unfocused and he was holding the last of sunagakure's chacra enchanced sand. the sand was nothing peculiar to look at, it was trapped into the hourglass the dull colorof grey dast with some silver specs which were barely visible without the sun there to enchance them.

"Naruto, I'll need your help in chakra aspects, are you ready?" asked readhead with very quiet voice as of to not damage silence and calmness the previous battle has left at it's wake. now named Naruto nodded with vigour."we will need big reserve of chakra to acomplish this, shukaku will help, but it won't be enaugh"

"don't worry Gaara kurama will help too"said Naruto and though about how ironical it sounded, bijuu helping it's jinchuriki it's jailor. but than again this jinchuriki have extracted them from jiuubi and saved their individual minds and beings.

jinchuriki of ichibi and the former godaime kazekage of sunagakure no sato ('cause you can't be kazekage if you don't have villigers and the villige itself is burnt to ashes) Subaku no Gaara nodded at his companion and started chanting. the former general of the united forces and the kyuubi jinchuriki namikaze naruto came to stand right in front of him and when Gnaara ended chanting and turned back the hourglass red and yellow lights wrapped around Naruto and Gaara respectively and took them into deep confines of time


	2. Chapter 2 with gaara

**A\N I wonna thank you all for reading. I promise that I will postlonger chapters this one is just to test my skills. Love you all and I'll give you hint I just feed of rewious :-* love u all. Cornalia Rosalie Hale.**

 **At Sunagakure no sato:**

Gaara felt something poke at his ribs, he was lounging in his bed in small apartment he shared with his siblings after yashamaru tried to kill him. He was getting annoyed so he put his hand on the end of stick which was slowly tormenting him. He felt the hand on the other end of stick let go too. He opened his teal green eyes to see his thirteen years old sister Temari

' _Probably scared out of her wits_ thought ' Gaara looking at her rigid but shaking composure, wide eyes and resigned face.

' **It's like she's waiting to be killed by us and she's ready for it'** added shukaku.

' _No it's not_ _ **like**_ _she is she actually is'_ answered gaara to amused Shukaku.

MeanwhileGaara stood up. She shrunk into herself even more and Gaara felt guilty. He massaged his eyes, his head felt dousy with the sleep and he was hungry, he looked at his sister again deciding that his gourd wasn't necessary in his home when he could mould his own chakra in seconds to turn into sand and could call for his own sand from their rooms of apartment

"Temari, was there any particular reason why you woke me up?" asked he just for the sake of it. Of course he knew why she woke him up. At this time he couldn't even sleep without shukaku taking over.

" uhm.. Gaara you were asleep…" tried Temari

"Yeah? Then why the heck didn't you let me rest? Or is it some policy of suna? Lets don't let Gaara rest he should have the bugs under his eyes it's trait of shukaku's jinchuriki after all." Grumbled the sleep deprived former kazekage and Temari's jaw dropped.

" I din't… I don't get it… why didn't shukaku take over… " stuttered out Temari channeling Hinata spot on.

"ughhh!.. someone kill me" grouled Gaara and Temari blinked at him owlishly

' _oh I really hope Naruto's doing better'_ thought exasperated jinchuriki

 **At konohagakure no sato:**

On the way to academy konoha's residing blonde prankster held back sneezed

' **ah kit I think someone thinks about you'** said Kurama in Naruto's head.

' _I wouldn't know now would I?'_ asked Naruto to his eternal partner. Opening the academy door and deciding that he was definetly late.

 **A\N thanks for reading remember R &R**


	3. Chapter 3 with gaara and naruto

**Chapter two:**

 **In konohagakure no sato:**

Naruto uzumaki, resident jinchuriki of konoha was sure that today he woke up at the right time and for once in his strangely complicated span of life wouldn't be late at academy. That's until he opened his classroom door and found his very first and most loved sensei in middle of lecture about right usage of kunai,

' _oh the fascinations of being academy student again'_ thought distraught Naruto as mother hen that was known as chuunin instructor Umino Iruka rounded on him.

' _ **you better get away from there kit'**_ thought kurama afraid for his life for once in whole lifetime

" **NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?!"** boomed Iruka sensei with his famous big-headed jutsu.

"um…Iruka-sensei I've got lost on road of life" said Naruto channeling kakashi and whole class started laughing. Iruka looked at him gob-smacked with sweatdrop then he regained his composure

"I don't even want to know where you picked that phrase go take your sit" muttered Iruka and Naruto obeyed silently taking his seat next to sasuke

' _and here comes the perks of being eleven again'_ thought Naruto looking over at his brother figure who the broody bastard as he ever was, was glaring at blackboard. _'I just really, really hope that graduation exams are soon, I just can't fake being dumb when he's provoking me'_

well maybe Naruto years ago really fool and dumb but in the future those two words just weren't in the arsenal of vocabulary he was mentioned with, after all his dream had come true and he became hokage nanadaime(seventh) but still hokage and respectable one at that. he was loved by not only his people but all nations around him, so when war ensued whole nations joined against common enemy without wasting much time and Naruto had became the leader of their joint army in last battle against Madara and Madara's loyal ninjas amongst akatsuki and other organizations about which even ero-sennin didn't know. Naruto was at that thought when Iruka asked him question but with his perceptive nature curtsey of kyuubi he heard it all

" Naruto could you tell me what ninja ranking entails?" asked Iruka and at sasuke's smug expression he really wanted to answer the question right

after all the other academy student's knowledge was all from books and his was from practice he looked up and answered:

"ok… so, at first the lowest of all ninja ranks are academy students, that entails us. We don't get missions and we aren't ninja till we graduate. After us come gennin who graduated academy and are put in three cell team with juunin instructor, they get missions from D to C ranks and the C-ranks that they get are simple escort or delivery missions or something like that. Than comes chuunin who gennin can become by chuunin exams or by special promotion from hokage which happens frequently at war times, the average missions that they get are from B to down bellow but there are some special circumstances when they have to take A-rank missions again frequently occurring at war times when any force the hokage has is valuable, even mere chuunins. There are chuunin instructors like Iruka sensei here who need temporary rest or are crippled or are just practicing for becoming juunin and just use free time to teach others. juunin and tokubetsu juunin. Juunin are high commanders who have their own battalion and have rights to become juunin sensei, tokubetsu juunin on the other hand are promoted because they have some ability above juunin rank, for example genjutsu specialists or even fuuinjutsu specialists who are extinct as much as I know and med-nins as you know the full trained field medic is enough to save half konoha's population who even right now are dying on field. After juunin come kage and s-ranked ninjas they aren't that much either. There are three sannin and fife significant kage and A and S ranked nins living in villages or defected the defected are called nuke-nins(missing-nins) and they are more in number than you could think. Oh I almost forgot the hunter-nins they take care of the missing nins and after killing them destroy the body so it doesn't disclose village's secrets which every body holds. And finally we come to every village's black ops for konoha it's ANBU suna has DUNE iwa has BOULDER kiri has SHIP and last but certainly not the least is kumo with BOLT" finished Naruto" can I sit down now sensei?" asked Naruto and flabbergasted Iruka could only nod.

After that the class was too boring to Naruto so he started sketching hiraishin seal in his notebook, just for great fun. He had remade his father's jutsu's model by searching of how it worked. That also remanded him that he would need some sealing paper and maybe he could ask blacksmith for some his customized three pronged kunai because his father's kunais weren't fit for him. That's when Iruka-sensei noticed that Naruto wasn't taking notes and started ranting

"Naruto you should be listening and taking notes you couldn't make gennin in all your volunteering tries and now it's your third try in exactly one week, studying only one paragraph won't help you !" shouted he and Naruto didn't want to take anymore but he pressed his canines on his tongue to keep calm and silent.

Naruto really wanted to be in his previous team and so thought of playing dobe to be in team that balanced each other, after he became hokage he new how teams were placed. After the tests that juunin-senseis gave the graduate teams there was always left three teams one was tracking and infiltration that was hinata-kiba-shino team, team eight, then came torture and interrogation that was team ten ino-shika-cho teal and last was team seven which was front force team it wasn't some requirement for members to be dead last, rookie of the year and konoichi of the year. So Naruto would be in that team even if he became rookie of the year

' _so why not'_ thought he searching for arguments.

' _ **there's no argument really you just happen to be slow to think. Hey become rookie of the year I really, really want my partner to be seen as worthy'**_ boomed kyuubi and 200 megawatt smile took place on Naruto's face, meanwhile Iruka was continuing his rant and when he saw foxy, mischievous grin on Naruto's face he visibly gulped.

 **Meanwhile in sunagakure** **no sato:**

After one very-scared-Temari-accident Gaara went into kitchen in which he hadn't been until he became kazekage before that he always ate his food in streets after buying it under henge of civilian men. Kitchen was hiding place for kankurou and baki-sensei so imagine their terror and surprise when suna's residing "bloodthirsty" jinchuriki walked right in, stopped at fridge and took out cucumber and sour-cream placing them on table, then went and took out bread and very, very sharp knife and sat down right in front of them, well I'll tell you, Baki looked rightfully stupefied while kankurou looked ashen. Temari came right after him and looked gob-smacked while Gaara spread sour-cream on his bread and took large bite of cucumber at the same time. For them watching him eat was whole new experience, after all they always thought that Gaara wasn't human. Baki, levelheaded of all of them took first step in relationship with taking his first bite. When Temari saw that Gaara didn't kill Baki-sensei on spot he sat down on table and started eating too, all the while watching as Gaara ate green vegetable with sour-cream. Kankurou on the other hand still looked ashen. Gaara wanted to laugh. After eating his breakfast he stood up but was stopped by Baki

"Gaara if you don't mind me asking, where's your Gourd?" asked Baki and Gaara shook his head to show he didn't mind

"I don't really need one, I can turn my chakra into sand" answered Gaara and kankurou looked like he would piss himself he really didn't want his brother to become more deadly, Baki on other hand looked surprised, Gaara said more amount of words than he had said in all the time that he had known him.

"Gaara? You were sleeping?" asked Temari once more and Gaara rolled his eyes at her, the most emotion he had shown in years. Baki and Kankurou suddenly looked more scared if that's even possible

"Go to toilet before you piss yourself" rounded Gaara on Kankurou and he ran from room happy for dismissal

"yeah I was asleep, I was sleepy is there any problem with my human instincts?" asked he and baki and Temari didn't know what to do. There was no right answer for them.

At least Baki decided " But Shukaku eats your personality when you sleep and he can take your body…" Gaara didn't want to listen anymore.

" that's where you are mistaken, we don't fight to control this body anymore, we are friends, partners and he's like my summon" said Gaara "after some time residing in jinchuriki's body bijuu gets it's morals and thinks similar to their container" recited Gaara and left the room containing two disbelieving teammates.

Gaara tried to take _calm_ walk in his beloved village's streets. Key word _tried_. Of course leaving his home was met by happy Temari and Kankurou and contemplative Baki who called after him that team meeting would be in two hours in hopes that Gaara would go Gaara nodded at that. his walk was disastrous: at first everybody was murmuring words like _demon, monster, murderer._ But those didn't faze Gaara he was ready for those even if he wasn't called monster for almost decade. He would get used to it but he wouldn't get used to people thinking he would kill them. He was walking down the market alley and that's where all hell broke lose the cart loaded with ton of bricks followed by builder who owned that cart was running towards little girl who was going from one side of alley to other. Gaara remembered this incident. At that time he was under the henge and got angry that he wasn't the one who killed the blonde girl but right now that wasn't the case. In duration of second his sand circled the girl and then the second part circled the cart for good measure stopping it in it's track

"please don't kill her! She's my only daughter! Please kill me instead!" he heard the baker plead. The man was always so strict he never heard him plead. But he understood this man the girl Gaara was holding in his sand was baker's only precious person after his wife's death and loosing his only daughter would grant his demise too. Gaara lowered the girl on her feet very gently and made his sand turn back to chakra and return to him. he smiled at her and signed for her to run to his father she ran towards him and he hugged her squeezing her life out of her, that's when he looked up and found the demon child turn his back on him and walk kind of love was the reason why he wanted to defend his village as kazekage.

 **One week later in konohagakure no sato:**

This was it, the gennin exams, the battle to become rookie of the year and Naruto was ready for whatever Sasuke would throw his way. day before Naruto of course made his go out of carrier prank and left hokage monument with feminine features and bloody noses and swirling patterns he of course made his fathers the most shamefull.

At exam day Iruka called them to take queue and Naruto was seventh with sasuke in front of him

"first exam will be for kunai and shuriken throwing" called Iruka " I must tell you that assistant- Mizuki was found dead by heart stroke in his own bed so only I will be your examinee" said Iruka and Naruto nearly wooped making himself stop right in time, mizuki always compromised his exams and made him steal the forbidden scroll after becoming hokage and looking in T&I department files he found out that mizuki was working with orochimaru and pedo-chimaru needed edo-tensei (impure resurrection) from forbidden scroll so Naruto poisoned mizuki's food to make his death look like heart stroke.

Sasuke hit 7 targets from 10 with kunai and 8 out of 10 with shuriken. Now it was his time. He took the kunai and took comfort in it's form and familiar weight he gave ten quick flicks and hit bulls eye all ten times then he took little star like shurikens and hit with the same success. Class was left dumbfounded

The second part was one on one spar with Iruka in which Naruto wiped floor with Iruka with his unpredictable moves and kakashi's dear jutsu one thousand years of pain which left Iruka in humiliation and Naruto in glee.

The third part was written test which got Naruto 100% score and the forth part of exams was performed individually in their classroom so when Iruka asked Naruto to make the clone only he was met with gleeful Naruto and 30 shadow clones which took seats on chairs and started talking to each other. Iruka had no other objection and gave Naruto the headband and his rightufull title as the rookie of the year. Naruto made Iruka-sensei promise that he wouldn't tell anyone until team placements that he passed or became rookie of the year leaving kiba the dead last.

Next day Naruto was gleeful when he made his way to academy one last time still late of course.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Only ones who pass are welcome here." Said kiba loud mouth that he was.

' _ **what an irony, dead last throwing out the rookie of the year'**_ thought kurama and Naruto smirked

"hey kiba don't you see headband?" asked Naruto and kiba's jaw hit the floor as Naruto made his way to his usual seat but than he remembered the emberassing moment that happened there and went towards his future fiancée Hinata who started reddening

"hello Hinata-chan can I sit here?" asked Naruto and Hinata could only nod

After very boring speech Iruka gave them about hardships of being ninja the time has came for team placement first six teams were really insignificant for Naruto because they weren't meant to make it.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke uchiha" said Iruka-sensei and Naruto couldn't stop temptation

"But Iruka-sensei how can such failure as Sasuke be in team with outstanding ninja like me?!" asked he.

"Naruto stop being cocky Sasuke was only second in scores from you" said Iruka and whole classes jaws dropped they all thought that Naruto was dead last not rookie of the year Naruto sat down grumbling while in his head he was high-fiving kurama who really hated Sasuke.

On meantime sasuke was fuming but couldn't show it of course Naruto talked uchiha fluently so he knew what he was thinking which wasn't really that pleasant. than he felt sorry for calling sasuke failure because sasukes's thoughts were going downhill to self loathing. After announcing remaining teams and juunin senseis picking everyone up three of them were left alone

"hey sasuke! I don't really think that you are failure, I feel bad for calling that to you" said Naruto all the while battling kurama who wanted Naruto to insult sasuke some more

"hn…" answered sasuke and Naruto nodded

"good that apology's excepted I was getting worried, after all teams are placed as three cells because we must know what teamwork means and rivalry usually makes teams weak, so does power-hungry gennin who distance themselves from other teammates." Said Naruto and sasuke's eyes got wide

that's when Naruto installed some traps near door and right on top of the door he placed eraser he used in his previous lifetime. While sakura was reprimanding him and sasuke was being negative saying that if he was juunin it wouldn't work on him. At that time kakashi opened door and was met with chalk eraser, spray of paints and hammer to head.

"My first impression I don't like you, meet me on the roof" said he and shunshined away leaving others to walk to roof with ladder. Naruto wanted to walk up the walls but thought better of it because Iruka was chuunin but kakashi was whole new deal of suspicious.

"So introduce yourself, your likes dislikes dreams hobbies and one interesting thing about you" said kakashi.

"You introduce yourself first to give us example" said Naruto and kakashi said

"alright! My name's hatake kakashi, I have no interest to tell you my hobbies, I also have no ambition to tell you my dreams. I like things and I dislike things too. Ok next!" said kakashi

"ok soo only thing we know about him is his name" said sakura

"ok ladies first" said kakashi

"ummm…my name's sakura haruno… I like…"she turned tosasuke " I hope…"she turned to sasuke again with giggle "I hate Naruto" said sakura seeing Naruto sitting next to her."and one interesting thing about me… mmm my parents are civilians"

' _as fangirly as ever'_ thought Naruto kurama just growled for the girl's hurtful words

"ok blondie you are up" said kakshi with sweatdrop on his brow

"uhm… I like ramen, my precious people frogs and pranking I don't like people who run away from their responsibilities I hate snakes, man wearing lollypop musk and traitors. My hobbies are pranking and eating different flavours of ramen. My dream is to become hokage. Hmm one interesting thing about me…animals get along with me, especially foxes, they serve me" said Naruto and understanding glinted in kakashi's eyes.

"ok chicken-butt-head you go next" said kakashi and kurama started rolling on floor with mirth.

"I'm sasuke uchiha, I don't like anything, I dislike many things I don't have dream more like ambition and it's to kill certain man. there's nothing interesting about me" Said he.

"ok let me correct. He likes tomatoes, he really dislikes many things and interesting thing about him is his clan has bloodline limit which he hadn't activated yet which by the way was transplanted to our teacher on mission when he became juunin" said Naruto and everyone looked at him surprised

"what! Information gathering skills are one of the valuable instruments of ninjas" said Naruto and kakashi nodded

" ok meet me tomorrow at seven o'clock and don't eat anything or you might throw up, we are going to do the test which will really determine if you become gennin or return back to academy after all this test has 66% failure rate." Said kakashi after one very angry sakura, broody sasuke and unfazed Naruto they were all set to go home. Naruto put his head to pillow and fell asleep

 **Meanwhile in sunagakure no sato:**

Gaara showed up at training as promised. While Temari and kankurou were sparing Gaara sparred baki with using only taijutsu which surprised baki because for once in his lifetime he could touch and even hurt Gaara which was visible in Gaara's eyes with every hit he received. Temari and kankurou has stopped and stared at their spar as well. after ten minutes Gaara was on his back with baki holding kunai at his throat. Gaara just really hoped that everything would go alright.


End file.
